A Twin Murder: A Law and Order SVU and The Good Doctor Crossover
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: In a crossover between "Law and Order SVU" and "The Good Doctor", two twins are murdered on separate coasts. One in New York, and one in San Jose, California. Olivia Benson is on the case and teams up with residents Dr. Shaun Murphy and Claire Browne to solve the case. Is it just a coincidence or could someone have plotted these twin murders?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **New York City**

Two young women walked down a sidewalk on a cold night in New York City. As they walked, they argued about where to eat dinner.

"I want to eat pizza!" one woman shouted.

"You got to pick last time!" the other woman shouted. "I want Chinese food!"

"I hate Chinese food!" the woman shouted.

"Fine!" the other woman shouted. "We'll eat pizza!"

As the passed an alley, they were shocked to see blood on the sidewalk. They then looked down the alley to see the dead body of a young girl with a knife through her chest. Both women screamed and ran away.

Twenty minutes later, Lieutenant Olivia Benson and Detective Amanda Rollins arrived at the scene and were greeted by a police officer.

"What do we have?" Benson asked.

"22-year-old female," the officer replied. "Katrina Harietti. We found identification on her. Multiple stab wounds and she appears to have been beaten. That's why we called in the 16th Precinct."

Benson looked over at the body.

"What a shame," Benson said. "So young."

 **San Jose, California**

Dr. Shaun Murphy got off the bus at San Jose Saint Bonaventure Hospital. As he got off, Dr. Aaron Glassman greeted him.

"Hello Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"Hello Dr. Glassman," Shaun said. "I am early."

"I see that," Dr. Glassman said. "Look Shaun, we need to talk."

"Is it work related?" Shaun asked.

"No," Dr. Glassman said.

"Talking about something not work related is what friends do," Shaun said. "You made it clear that we can't be friends, so no."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said.

"No," Shaun said. "Goodbye Dr. Glassman."

Dr. Glassman walked off and Shaun waited a few minutes to make sure he wouldn't run into Dr. Glassman again. At that moment, Claire got off a separate bus.

"Hi Shaun," Claire said.

"Good morning Claire," Shaun said.

Suddenly, Shaun felt a hand grab his arm. Shaun then turned around to see a young woman standing there bleeding from her chest.

"I've been stabbed!" the woman screamed. "Help me!"

Shaun quickly helped the young woman into the hospital while Claire followed.

"What is your name?" Shaun asked.

"Briana Harietti," the woman said in pain.

"Help!" Claire shouted. "She's been stabbed!"

Several doctors rushed to aide, but it was too late. Briana died right there in Shaun's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **San Jose**

Shaun sat down at the table in his apartment talking on the phone with Lea.

"How is Hershey?" Shaun asked.

"It's great," Lea replied. "I really miss you though. You'll visit me soon, right Shaun?"

"As soon as I can take off," Shaun replied. "I miss you Lea."

"So Shaun," Lea said. "Are you taking good care of my baseball?"

"Yes," Shaun replied.

"Now remember Shaun Murphy," Lea said. "I'll want that back at some point."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"How was work?" Lea asked.

"A girl died in my arms," Shaun replied.

"Oh no," Lea said. "What happened?"

"She was stabbed," Shaun said. "She bled too death."

 **New York**

Benson got up from her desk, picked up her purse, and headed for the elevator. Before she got there, Rollins walked in front of her.

"I just got a call from the Special Victims Unit division in San Jose," Rollins said.

"Almost made it to the elevator," Benson said. "What did they say?"

"You're not going to believe this," Rollins said. "Katrina's identical twin sister was murdered today. Multiple stab wounds to the chest."

"So this happened in California and the body found last night was here in New York," Benson said. "It could just be a coincidence, or maybe the killer traveled."

 **San Jose California: The Next Day**

Shaun entered Dr. Glassman's office to see Dr. Glassman and Benson sitting at Dr. Glassman's desk. Shaun nervously held his hands together.

"Who is she?" Shaun asked. "Please tell me she's not another therapist."

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from the New York Special Victims Unit."

"Hello," Shaun said nervously.

"Hello Shaun," Benson said. "Please have a seat. I need to ask you a few questions."

Shaun nervously sat down and took deep breaths.

"What are you doing in San Jose when you work in New York?" Shaun asked.

"The murder victim, Briana Harietti, she was the twin sister of another victim, Katrina Harietti," Benson explained. "Katrina was found in a New York alley stabbed and beaten too death two days ago. We think the killer may have traveled from New York to here in San Jose."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"Briana died in your arms, so what exactly happened?" Benson asked.

"I got off the bus and Dr. Glassman wanted to speak with me," Shaun replied.

"After that," Benson said.

"I told him that since he didn't want to be friends…" Shaun started to say.

"After Dr. Glassman went inside," Benson said.

"Claire got off a bus," Shaun replied. "We were talking and suddenly I felt an arm grab me by the shoulder. I turned around and Briana was bleeding. Claire and I helped her inside and I asked Briana what her name was. She told me as Claire shouted for help. Then all these doctors came rushing to Briana's aide. Then she died in my arms."

"Thank you Shaun," Olivia said.

"Then I went to the bathroom and had a meltdown," Shaun said.

"Okay," Benson said.

"Then I vomited in the toilet," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Dr. Glassman said. "She has the information she needs."

"Okay," Benson said. "I'll need to speak to Claire to get her side."

"Right," Shaun said. "Because Claire is a witness and it is important to get her information. Can I go back to eating my pancakes?"

"Yes," Benson said. "I have all the information I need from you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shaun and Claire exited San Jose Saint Bonaventure. As they walked, Morgan approached them.

"Hey Claire," Morgan said. "Hi Shaun."

"Hello Morgan," Shaun said.

"I heard about that poor girl who died in Shaun's arms." Morgan said. "Other than that, how was your day?"

"Claire and I performed an emergency appendectomy and helped a patient who went into diabetic shock," Shaun replied.

"I performed three appendectomies, a colonoscopy, a hysterectomy, removed a kidney stone from a patient that was too large to pass, and even stitched up a child's hand," Morgan said. "That was all before lunch. Then I performed 4 MRIs and an emergency C-section. So all in all that proves how much better I am than you guys."

"That's not nice to say that you're better than someone else," Shaun said.

"It's not about being nice," Morgan said. "It's about getting what you want. We all want things."

"Yes," Shaun said. "But I want to save people's lives and also, I want to make lots of money to pay my bills and possibly get a surround sound system for my television. You just want to be the best."

"Well listen here Shaun," Morgan said. "You too Claire. I always get what I want, and I will stop at nothing to get it. No one stands in my way."

"I feel sorry you," Shaun said.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked.

"Usually people who act like this had a sad childhood," Shaun said.

"I will see you too tomorrow," Morgan said before walking off.

"Wow," Claire said. "She is such a bitch."

"I'm going to go wait for the bus," Shaun said. "Bye Claire."

Shaun walked over to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. As he sat down, he had a flashback of Briana begging for help. He then remembered a man in a grey suit watching from a distance. Shaun then ran over to where Claire was waiting on her ride.

"I need you to come with me to the police station," Shaun said. "I just remembered something. There was a man with a grey suit watching from a distance when Briana approached us."

Claire thought for a minute.

"Grey suit," Claire said before gasping. "I remember!"

Claire and Shaun ran to the police department. They immediately ran to a female police officer that was at the front desk.

"May I help you?" the officer asked.

"We need the Special Victims Unit," Claire said. "We have to talk to Olivia Benson."

"Miss Benson isn't here right now," the officer said.

"No," Shaun said. "We have to talk to her. It's important. It's about the murders of Briana and Katrina Harietti."

"Lieutenant Benson is not here," the officer repeated.

"You're lying," Shaun said. "I can tell when people are lying."

"Let me guess Emma Swan," the officer said sarcastically. "You have a special super power."

"You are being sarcastic," Shaun said.

"Look," Claire said. "We really, really need to speak to Miss Benson."

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

Shaun and Claire turned around to see Benson.

"I knew she was lying," Shaun said. "I was right."

"We remembered something about Briana's murder," Claire said. "There was a man watching us from a distance."

"Okay," Benson said. "Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shaun, Claire, Benson, and a male sketch artist sat in an office at the police station while Shaun and Claire described the man.

"What color eyes did he have?" Benson asked.

"I didn't see," Claire said.

"He wore dark shades," Shaun replied.

Shaun began breathing heavily and patting himself of the head.

"Shaun?" Olivia asked. "Are you okay?"

Shaun didn't respond.

"What if this man comes after me?" Shaun asked. "He saw me, I saw him. What if he tries to kill me? What if he tries to kill Claire?"

"Shaun," Benson said. "It's going to be okay."

"Claire and I are in danger," Shaun said.

"Whoever this man is, he's not going to hurt you," Benson said.

"Shaun," Claire said calmly. "Listen to Benson. We're going to be okay."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

After Shaun and Claire left, Benson and a police officer with the San Jose PD went to San Jose Saint Bonaventure and began showing around copies of the sketch, asking anyone if they had seen the man. Suddenly, an officer walked over to them.

"Olivia Benson?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Benson replied.

"Detective Max Clark from the San Jose Special Victims Unit," Clark said, introducing himself. "I've been assigned to assist you on the case."

Meanwhile, Shaun lied down on his bed watching television. At that moment, Shaun heard his patio door open. This caused him to jump up and scream. He then turned around to see Kenny.

"Relax," Kenny said. "It's just me."

"You didn't knock!" Shaun shouted. "You can't keep entering my apartment at all hours of the night!"

Shaun began heavily breathing and hitting himself on the sides of his head with the palms of his hands.

"Are you having one of those autistic meltdowns?" Kenny asked.

"Leave me alone!" Shaun shouted.

Kenny grabbed Shaun's hands and held them tightly.

"Do not touch me!" Shaun shouted.

"Shaun," Kenny said. "Relax take deep breaths."

Shaun began taking deep breaths. As soon as he calmed down, Kenny let go of Shaun's hands.

"Okay," Kenny said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"A girl died in my arms yesterday," Shaun replied. "She was murdered. I saw the possible killer and I'm scared that he'll try to kill me."

"It's going to be okay," Kenny said. "I will stay here with you until they catch this man."

"No," Shaun said.

"Okay," Kenny said. "If you need anything, I'm right next door."

"Thank you," Shaun said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shaun walked into San Jose Saint Bonaventure. As he entered, the mailman walked over to him holding an envelope.

"Hey Shaun," the nurse said. "A letter came in for you. Thought I'd save you a trip to the mailroom.

"Thank you," Shaun said taking the letter.

Shaun pressed the elevator button and the elevator doors opened. Shaun entered the elevator and pressed the button. As he went up, he opened the letter. After reading it, Shaun began breathing heavily. The elevator door opened and Shaun walked out of the elevator to see Dr. Melendez and Claire.

"Good morning Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "You're on time."

Shaun ran down the hallway and Melendez and Claire followed after him.

"Shaun?" Dr. Melendez asked.

Shaun ran into a restroom and locked the door.

"Shaun?" Dr. Melendez asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," Shaun said. "I'm not okay. I am staying in here where I'll be safe."

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "You can't just stay in the restroom."

"I'm not coming out until they catch the man who wants to kill me," Shaun said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Melendez asked.

Shaun slid the letter under the door and Claire picked it up.

"Hello Shaun Murphy," Claire read aloud. "Stay out of my business or you will end up like the Harietti twins."

"Shaun," Claire said. "We need to call Benson."

"Okay," Shaun said. "I'm still staying in here."

Claire walked off to call Benson while Dr. Melendez stayed by the door.

"Shaun," Dr. Melendez said. "Will you please come out of the restroom?"

"No," Shaun said.

"Okay then," Dr. Melendez said. "I'm going to get Dr. Glassman."

"Dr. Glassman does not make my decisions for me anymore," Shaun said. "I make my own decisions and I'm not coming out!"

"Damn it," Dr. Melendez said.

Meanwhile at the police station, Benson got off the phone with Claire. She then walked over to Clark.

"We need to get to San Jose Saint Bonaventure," Benson said. "Dr. Shaun Murphy, one of our witnesses received a threatening note and he's locked himself in the restroom. We need to take the note as evidence and get Shaun out of the restroom."

"Is he suicidal?" Clark asked.

"No," Olivia replied. "He's autistic."

Benson and Clark arrived at San Jose Saint Bonaventure and walked over to where Dr. Melendez stood.

"I'm glad you're here," Dr. Melendez said. "Shaun will not come out."

Benson walked over to the door and knocked.

"Go away!" Shaun shouted. "I am not coming out!"

"Shaun, it's Lieutenant Olivia Benson," Benson said.

"Hello Olivia," Shaun said.

"Look Shaun," Benson said. "I know you're scared, but you really need to come out."

"Someone wants to kill me," Shaun said.

"Look Shaun," Benson said. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

"You can't promise that," Shaun said. "I'm staying in here!"

"Okay," Benson said. "I'm kicking the door down."

"Wait," Clark said.

Clark walked up to the door and knocked.

"Shaun," Clark said. "It's Detective Max Clark."

"Hello," Shaun said.

"I know we can't guarantee your safety," Clark said. "But we are trying our hardest to track down this killer. I know this is a very scary situation, but you need to come out of the restroom."

"I don't know if I can," Shaun said.

"You'll get awfully hungry in there," Clark said. "Aren't you hungry?"

"A little," Shaun replied. "I like pancakes. Especially the kind with chocolate chips."

"Chocolate chip pancakes are the best," Clark said.

"Yeah," Shaun said.

"Why don't you come out of the restroom and we'll go get some chocolate chip pancakes," Clark said. "Doesn't that sound good?"

Shaun opened the door and slowly walked out. He held his hands together and tears were falling from his eyes. Clark gave him a hug.

"I do not like hugs," Shaun said.

Claire walked into the hallway holding another opened envelope.

"Hello Claire," Benson said.

"I just went to the mailroom and I got a threatening note too," Claire said.

"Okay," Benson said. "From this moment on, Shaun and Claire are going to be confined to their homes. We will provide each of you with a police officer for protection."

"Okay," Claire said calmly.

"Do I still get chocolate chip pancakes?" Shaun asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shaun lied down on his stomach in his pajamas and his favorite socks on his bed holding onto his pillow and watching his television. Detective Clark sat at the table.

"What exactly is it that you're watching?" Clark asked.

" _Descontrol: Desgracias con gracia,_ " Shaun replied. "Es mi favorito."

"You can understand what they're saying?" Clark asked.

"I know several languages," Shaun replied. "I can speak Spanish, French, and Arabic."

"I can speak Klingon," Clark said jokingly. "TlhIngan fun 'e' tuch!"

"What kind of autism do you have?" Shaun asked.

"I have Asperger," Clark replied. "But it's mild. I found out when I was 7."

"Were you ever teased?" Shaun asked.

"No," Clark replied. "I never told anyone. Not even my fellow detectives."

"I was teased in school," Shaun said. "My father was abusive. He killed my bunny."

"That's awful," Clark said.

"My brother Steve died when I was 14," Shaun said. "He fell off a train. He was only 12."

"I'm so sorry," Clark said.

"How old are you?" Shaun asked.

"22," Clark replied. "I'll be 23 next month."

"You are the age he'd be if he hadn't died," Shaun said.

"Oh," Clark said.

"I miss him," Shaun said.

Shaun stood up and walked over to the table.

"I lost my brother Paul when I was 14 too," Clark said. "We were at the park playing basketball. I accidentally threw the basketball into the street and Paul went to retrieve it. He was hit by a bus and died in the hospital after being in a coma for 6 months. He was only 11."

"That must've been hard for you," Shaun said.

"I'll never forget the day when my mom told me that my brother was dead," Clark said. "Still to this day I feel so responsible for his death."

Shaun gave Clark a hug.

"I thought you didn't like hugs," Clark said.

"I do not," Shaun said. "But you needed one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **New York City**

Rollins arrived at an apartment in Greenwich Village and knocked on the door.

"Constance Harietti?" Rollins said. "It's Detective Amanda Rollins from the Special Victims Unit."

A young woman opened the door. Rollins saw she had been crying.

"Are you Constance Harietti?" Rollins asked.

The woman nodded.

"I need to ask you a few questions," Rollins said. "Can I come in?"

Rollins and Constance sat on the couch while Rollins showed Constance the sketch.

"Do you recognize this man?" Rollins asked.

Constance gasped.

"Yes!" Constance shouted. "That's Charles Stone! I used to work for him in California until…"

"Until what?" Rollins asked.

"He tried to rape me," Constance replied. "I pepper sprayed him."

"Did you report it?" Rollins asked.

"Yes," Constance replied. "The police did nothing, but I was granted a restraining order. Do you think he's the one who killed my sisters?"

"He's our prime suspect," Rollins replied.

 **San Jose, California**

Charles Stone was in the middle of a presentation with potential investors at his office.

"So in conclusion," Charles said. "Investing in this company is also investing in the future."

Benson and Clark entered the office.

"That is one of the cheesiest pitches I've ever heard," Benson said.

"Excuse me," Charles said. "Who the hell are you?"

"Olivia Benson from the NYPD Special Victims Unit," Benson replied. "And this is Detective Max Clark from the San Jose Special Victims Unit. Charles Stone, you are under arrest for the murders of Katrina and Briana Harietti, and for threatening Shaun Murphy and Claire Browne. Clark, read him his rights."

"Place you hands behind you back," Clark instructed.

Charles put his hands behind his back and Clark began to cuff him.

"I refuse to say anything without my lawyer present," Charles said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Charles Stone sat in the interrogation room at the police station with a female lawyer. Benson entered the room and sat across from him.

"This is ridiculous!" Charles shouted. "I did not murder those girls!"

"We have two witnesses who saw you outside San Jose St. Bonaventure watching as Briana Harietti was dying from stab wounds," Benson said.

"I was only there because I was meeting a friend for breakfast," Charles said. "Dr. Edwin Crocker."

Benson held out the threatening notes to Shaun and Claire.

"These threatening notes were addressed to Dr. Shaun Murphy and Dr. Claire Browne," Benson said.

"That's not my handwriting," Charles said.

Charles took a piece of paper and wrote "See?" on it in pencil.

"That doesn't mean you didn't hire someone," Benson said. "We also looked at your credit card history. How do you explain the purchase of a round trip plane ticket to Newark International Airport? The departing date was the day before the discovery of Katrina Harietti's body and the return date was an early flight, returning at 6 AM, 3 hours before the murder of Briana Harietti."

"I didn't even go into New York City," Charles said. "I had a conference in Newark, New Jersey. I was constantly in meetings the whole time I was there."

"Mr. Stone," Benson said. "Two young women are dead! They happen to be the sisters of the young woman you tried to rape back in 2015! Maybe you didn't kill them yourself, but I know you're behind this!"

"I did not try to rape Constance Harietti!" Charles shouted. "That bitch tried to come on to me, so I let her go! Then she makes up this whole rape scenario and I lose all my investors! I've been working hard for three years trying to get my company back up! She is a crazy person! That handwriting, it's her handwriting! Maybe you should be questioning her!"

Later, Benson and Charles arrived at Charles's office.

"I keep copies of all my former assistants' paperwork on file," Charles said.

Charles opened the file cabinet and took out Constance's paperwork. Benson compared Constance's handwriting it to the handwriting on the notes.

"It matches," Benson said. "You were right."

Benson got out her phone and dialed Rollins' number.

"Suspect in custody?" Rollins asked.

"No," Olivia said. "We have a new lead. It wasn't Charles Stone who killed Katrina and Briana Harietti. It was their sister, Constance. I need you to make an arrest."

"Already out the door," Rollins said.

Rollins arrived at Constance's apartment with a police team. She immediately knocked on the door.

"Constance Harietti!" Rollins shouted. "Open up! It's the police!"

There wasn't an answer, so Rollins kicked the door down. Once inside, they searched the house. There was no sign of Constance anywhere, and her place was cleaned out.

"She's fled," Rollins said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy.**

 **Chapter 9**

Benson and Clark sat at Clark's desk at the San Jose Special Victims Unit section of the San Jose Police Department.

"I just got off the phone with Constance's bank," Clark said. "All of her bank accounts have been cleaned out. Did you get any signals on her computer, phone, or tablet?"

"I've already tracked her electronic products," Benson said. "The signals lead to a dump in Pennsylvania. She could be anywhere."

"Wouldn't it be simpler if they put tracking devices on cash?" Clark asked.

"We may still have hope," Benson said. "Constance's mother, Sherrie Lenso, lives in Mountain View."

"Lenso?" Clark asked.

"Her husband passed away in 2004 and she changed her name back to her maiden name," Benson explained.

"Do you want me to go to Mountain View to question Sherrie?" Clark asked

"No," Benson replied. "I will. I want you to notify Shaun and Claire about what's going on and I need you to watch after Shaun once more."

"Yes ma'am," Clark replied.

The elevator doors opened and Shaun walked into the room. Benson and Clark then walked over to Shaun.

"Shaun," Benson said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Olivia," Shaun replied. "I wanted to tell you how glad I am that the killer has been caught. I feel safe now."

"About that," Benson said. "Shaun, you need to have a seat."

"Why?" Shaun asked in a scared tone.

Shaun, Clark, and Benson sat at Clark's desk.

"Listen, Shaun," Clark said. "We had the wrong guy. The real killer is still out there."

"You told me you did catch the killer," Shaun said. "You were wrong."

"Shaun," Benson said. "Detective Clark will continue to watch after you, and an officer will watch after Claire."

"You told me everything was fine," Shaun said. "You were wrong."

Shaun stood up and began taking deep breaths.

"Shaun?" Benson asked concerned.

"You were wrong!" Shaun shouted. "I'm still in danger! Someone wants to kill me!"

"Shaun," Clark said softly. "It's okay."

"It is not okay!" Shaun screamed. "You were wrong! You made me feel safe when I wasn't!"

Shaun began hitting his head with his hands. Everyone in the office area began staring at Shaun. Benson got up and began patting Shaun on the back.

"Shaun," Benson said. "It's okay."

Clark sprung up and pulled Benson away.

"Do not touch him," Clark said. "You don't want him to hit you. He's having a meltdown."

"Oh yeah," Benson said. "I forgot about that. It's been a while since I've dealt with someone on the autism spectrum."

Clark walked over to Shaun.

"Shaun," Clark said calmly. "Please stop hitting your head. You're going to get a headache. Please stop."

Shaun stopped hitting his head.

"Okay," Clark said calmly. "Let's calm down. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Shaun began breathing normally.

"Here's what we're going to do," Clark said. "I'm going to take you to your apartment."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"You'll take a shower," Clark said. "There's nothing like a relaxing shower. Then you're going to relax and watch that awesome TV of yours."

"I only shower in the morning," Shaun said. "It's part of my morning routine."

"Sometimes it's okay to break your morning routine," Clark said.

"Sometimes I do feel less stressed when I shower," Shaun said. "I will take a shower. But not too long of one because my water bill will rise greatly."

"Okay," Clark said. "Let's go."

Shaun and Clark shared a hug.

"It's going to be okay," Clark said softly.

Shaun walked to the elevator and Benson looked at Clark.

"Shaun and I are a lot alike," Clark explained. "I have autism too. It's mild, but I've had my share of meltdowns. Shaun tragically lost his brother and became a doctor to save people's lives. I lost my brother tragically as well and I became a police officer to save people's lives."

Benson watched as Shaun and Clark entered the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Benson arrived at Sherrie's home in Mountain View. As she got out of the borrowed patrol car, she knocked on the door.

"Sherrie Lenso?" Benson asked. "It's Lieutenant Olivia Benson from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. I need to talk to you regarding your daughter Constance."

There was no reply.

"Sherrie?" Benson asked.

Benson walked around the house to the backyard. As she walked through the gate, Benson was horrified to see Sherrie dead in the yard with a knife through her back. Benson immediately took out her phone and dialed 911.

"911," the dispatcher said. "State you emergency."

"This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," Benson said.

Suddenly, Benson was hit in the head from behind, and knocked unconscious. Constance stood there with a crowbar, picked up Benson's phone, and held it to her ear.

"Lieutenant Benson?" the dispatcher asked.

"Lieutenant Benson is no longer with us," Constance said. "Goodbye."

Constance hung up the phone and threw it into the pool.

Meanwhile, Shaun lied down on his stomach watching his TV while Clark sat at the table.

"Hey, Shaun," Clark said. "Have you seen _Yo Soy Betty, La Fea_?"

"No," Shaun replied.

"It's a Colombian telenovela," Clark said.

"Is it old?" Shaun asked.

"It is," Clark said. "But all the episodes are on _YouTube_. If you want, I could hook up my computer to your TV and we could watch it."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Clark looked at his phone.

"Huh," Clark said. "It's almost 8:00. Benson said she'd call. I hope she's okay."

"Olivia is probably fine," Shaun said.

Meanwhile, Benson woke up to discover she couldn't see and everything was pitch black. She then discovered that she couldn't stand up and that she was in a small space.

"Hello?" Benson asked. "Where am I?"

Benson began feeling around and realized she was in some sort of coffin.

"Help!" Benson shouted trying to get the coffin door open. "Somebody help me!"

Outside, the coffin containing Benson was in a deep hole dug in Shoreline Park. Constance stood there filling up the hole. As soon as she heard Benson, Constance turned on a portable radio to the max volume and continued filling in the hole.

"Help!" Benson screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **San Jose, California**

Detective Clark sat at Shaun's kitchen table while Shaun slept in his bed. Clark looked nervously at his phone.

"Where are you, Benson?" Clark asked aloud.

Shaun woke up.

"What time is it?" Shaun asked.

"It's only 10:30," Clark replied. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just a little worried about Olivia. She won't answer her phone."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you," Shaun said standing up. "Maybe she's annoyed at how much you are calling her."

"Shaun," Clark said. "You don't understand. Olivia said she'd call 4 hours ago! Something's happened to her! I just know it!"

Clark began nervously fidgeting his hands.

"You're starting to have a meltdown," Shaun said.

"A little bit," Clark said.

"Maybe Olivia just has bad reception," Shaun said.

"Yeah," Clark said taking deep breaths. "Bad reception."

"We're friends," Shaun said.

"Yes, Shaun," Clark said. "You and I are friends."

"I think Kenny might be my friend too," Shaun said.

"Who's Kenny?" Clark asked.

"He's my neighbor," Shaun replied. "He lives in my girlfriend's old apartment. He took me swimming."

"Where?" Clark asked.

"This apartment has a pool," Shaun replied.

"Wait," Clark said. "Rewind. Tell me about your girlfriend. Is she hot?"

"Lea is beautiful," Shaun said. "She wore this perfume that smelled like pink bubblegum."

"Where does she live?" Clark asked.

"She did live where Kenny lives," Shaun replied. "But now she lives in Pennsylvania."

"Oh," Clark said looking at Shaun's sad face.

"She's the only person I've ever kissed," Shaun said. "Except I did kiss my brother once. But that was a family kiss on the forehead and non-romantic."

"Okay," Clark said.

"I miss her," Shaun said. "I wish she hadn't moved."

"Shaun," Clark said. "I have an idea. Do you have an extra pair of swimming trunks?"

"Yeah," Shaun said. "Why do you ask?" 

"Let's go swimming," Clark said.

 **New York**

Rollins and Tutuola sat at Rollin's desk looking through a computer.

"Nothing!" Rollins shouted. "She completely cleared out her bank accounts and her electronic devices were found in Hershey, Pennsylvania!"

"That means she could be anywhere," Tutuola said.

"Wait," Rollins said. "The electronics were found by an auto body shop."

 **Hershey, Pennsylvania**

Two male police officers from the Hershey Special Victims Unit arrived at the auto body shop. As they entered, a young woman greeted them.

"Hello," the young woman said. "I'm Lea. May I help you?"

"We're with the Hershey Special Victims Unit," one of the officers said. "We need to ask you a few questions."

 **Mountain View, California**

Benson continued to bang loudly from inside the coffin.

"Help!" Benson shouted. "Someone help me! I'm being buried alive!"

Outside, Constance continued to play loud music while she buried the coffin.

"Hey!" Constance heard someone shout.

Constance turned around to see a police officer shining a light on her. She immediately ran off, dropping the shovel behind her, and the police officer walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Help!" Benson screamed.

The officer grabbed the shovel and dug up the coffin. He then opened it and helped Benson out.

"Are you okay ma'am?" the officer asked.

"I am now," Benson replied. "Lieutenant Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Did you see who buried me?"

"Yes," the officer replied. "She just ran off."

"Damn it!" Benson shouted. "That's Constance Harietti. She's wanted for triple homicide."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Benson lied down in a hospital bed at San Jose Saint Bonaventure while a female nurse drew some blood. The male officer who rescued her stood at her bedside.

"This is ridiculous," Benson said. "I don't need to be in the hospital. I'm fine."

"You were hit in the head with a crowbar and buried alive," the officer said. "That doesn't count as fine."

"Can I at least borrow your phone so I can call New York?" Benson asked.

"That phone call will have to wait," Dr. Melendez said as he entered the room. "Take Miss Benson in for an MRI."

"I don't need an MRI," Benson said.

The nurse helped Benson into a wheelchair and began pushing her down the hall.

"I can walk, you know," Benson said.

Later, at Shaun's apartment complex, Shaun floated on his back in the apartment pool while Clark swam laps. Clark stopped swimming laps and stood up in the pool.

"You have been floating like that since we got in," Clark said. "Why don't you swim some laps?"

"No thank you," Shaun said. "I'm experiencing."

"Experience this," Clark said before splashing Shaun.

Shaun stood up.

"I do not like to be splashed," Clark said.

"It's fun," Clark said.

"I don't like it," Shaun said. "I don't like it."

"Hey," Clark said. "I get it. Remember, I'm autistic too. You don't like to go outside your comfort zone. But sometimes you just have to. Here, splash me."

"No," Shaun said.

"Come on," Clark said. "Splash me."

"The sign says no splashing," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Clark said. "Splash me."

"The rules specifically state…" Shaun started to say before Clark began splashing him.

"I'm not stopping until you splash me back," Clark said as he continued splashing Shaun.

Shaun splashed Clark back.

"You did it!" Clark cheered.

Shaun splashed Clark once again.

"This is fun," Shaun said smiling. "You were right."

"I'm going to get you for that," Clark said.

Shaun and Clark began splashing each other.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked.

Shaun and Clark turned stopped splashing and looked to see Armon, the building manager.

"Hello, Armon," Shaun said.

"Who's he?" Clark asked.

"This is Armon," Shaun replied. "He's the building manager."

"It is after 2 AM and I received a noise complaint from several residents," Armon said. "What are you two doing in the pool area?"

"We were having a splash fight," Shaun replied.

"Pool area closes at 10 PM," Armon said. "If I catch you in the pool area after closing again, I will evict you. Got it, Sam?"

"It's Shaun," Shaun replied. "Shaun with a U."

"Are you being a smart ass?" Armon asked. "You know what I do to smart asses?"

Clark quickly climbed out of the pool and approached Armon.

"Listen, punk!" Clark shouted. "I am a police detective! Shaun is not a smart ass! He is autistic and sometimes he doesn't understand things! I have autism too and I know what it's like to be bullied by punks like you! Lay off of him or you will have to deal with me! Got it?"

"Got it," Armon said.

"Now apologize to him!" Clark shouted.

"I'm sorry," Armon said. "You can use the pool anytime."

Armon walked off and Clark jumped back into the pool.

"Thank you," Shaun said.

"You're welcome," Clark said.

"I thought you weren't bullied," Shaun said.

"I lied," Clark said. "When word got out that I was autistic, the other kids in school would make fun of me. They would call me a freak and some of them would beat me up. There was one bully who would lock me in the janitor's closet and follow me home."

Tears fell from Clark's eyes.

"One night, I was sleeping and he threw a brick through my window with a threatening note," Clark cried. "The bullying got so bad, and combined with the grief over my brother's death, I tried to take my own life."

"Oh," Shaun said.

"I waited until my parent were asleep, I opened her medicine cabinet, and swallowed a whole bottle of Benadryl," Clark cried. "As I sat on the couch waiting to die, a PSA for National Suicide Prevention came on TV. I quickly woke my parents up and told them what I'd done. They rushed me to the emergency room and I had my stomach pumped."

Shaun looked at Clark with a sympathetic look on his face.

"If I hadn't seen that PSA, I'd be dead," Clark cried. "I remember after my stomach was pumped, I woke up and my parents were at my hospital bedside with tears in their eyes. My mom said, 'We already lost your brother, we can't lose you too'. The thought that I did something as stupid…"

Clark began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," Clark sobbed.

"It's okay," Shaun said. "I'm going to give you a hug now."

Shaun gave Clark a hug as Clark continued to cry.

"I'm glad you're alive," Shaun said. "You're my best friend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Charles Stone sat in his office filing some paperwork in the afternoon. Benson walked into the office.

"Charles Stone," Benson said. "We need to talk."

"Hello, Olivia," Charles said. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Benson replied holding up some papers. "We recently got some new evidence involving you with the murder of Katrina Harietti. You're DNA was found in her."

"Fine," Charles said. "You caught me. I killed Katrina Harietti. Constance planned the whole thing. She killed Briana and her mother and I raped and killed Katrina. It was all my idea."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Benson asked.

"Constance and I are in love," Charles replied. "Her mother always loved her little sisters more than her. So I suggested that we kill them all."

"Charles Stone," Benson said. "Stand up and place your hands behind your back."

"You're not arresting me, Olivia," Charles said. "You can't arrest me."

Charles stood up and smiled at Benson.

"Goodbye, Olivia," Charles said.

Charles threw himself through the window, falling to his death. Olivia gasped and looked out the broken window to see Charles's lifeless body and horrified people gathered around him.

Back at Shaun's apartment, Shaun and Clark sat at the table.

"Tell me more about Lea," Clark said. "Like how you met."

"We met my first week living here," Shaun replied. "She wanted to borrow some batteries for a videogame."

"When did you know you liked her?" Clark asked.

"The moment I first saw her," Shaun replied. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Shayna," Clark replied. "We met when were 17. She's the love of my life."

"How did she react when she found out you have autism?" Shaun asked.

"She said 'Autistic or not, I still like you and I think you're a cool guy,'" Clark replied.

Clark got out his phone and showed Shaun a picture of Shayna. Shayna had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"She's very beautiful," Shaun said.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Clark said.

"Congratulations," Shaun said.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Benson," Benson said from the other side of the door.

Shaun got up and opened the door. Benson walked into the apartment.

"Hello, Olivia," Shaun said.

"Where were you?" Clark asked. "Why didn't you answer my calls? I called you over twenty times."

"Sherrie is dead," Benson said. "Constance got to her before I could. She knocked me out with a crowbar and buried me alive. A police officer saved me, but Constance got away. I was forced to stay in the hospital over night."

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine," Benson replied. "Also, Constance hasn't been doing this alone. Charles Stone was helping her. He raped and killed Katrina."

"Is he in custody?" Clark asked.

"He's dead," Benson replied. "He threw himself out a window."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Benson, Clark, and Shaun sat at Shaun's table.

"We need to figure out if Constance has any other relatives," Benson said. "They could be in danger."

"Why do people kill other people sometimes?" Shaun asked.

"I've been wondering that all my life," Benson replied.

"Constance was lucky to have a loving family," Shaun said. "I haven't spoken to my parents in years. I miss my brother."

Benson reached her hand over to try to pat Shaun on the back, but Shaun backed away.

"Sorry," Benson said.

"I would never intentionally kill someone," Shaun said.

Clark's phone began to ring. Clark looked at his phone and got up.

"I have to take this," Clark said. "It's an important call."

Clark walked out into the hallway, shut the door behind him, and answered his phone.

"Detective Clark," Clark said as he answered.

Clark gasped.

"Really?" Clark asked. "I got the promotion? I'm going to be a Lieutenant? I will not let you down! Lieutenant Maxwell Clark of the San Jose Special Victims Unit!"

Clark got a surprised look on his face.

"Oh," Clark said shocked. "Long Beach? That's over 300 miles away."

Clark looked down at his feet.

"Can I get back to you tomorrow?" Clark asked. "Okay, thanks."

Clark hung up his phone and took a deep breath. He then walked back into the apartment where Shaun was showing Benson his television.

"It's a 70 inch," Shaun said.

"I like it," Benson said.

"I originally was going to get a television that was $1,643," Shaun said. "Dr. Glassman talked me into getting this cheaper TV and I got more for less money."

"Dr. Glassman sounds wise," Benson said.

"He and I don't really speak anymore," Shaun said. "He said that since I wanted to make my own decisions and that I won't let him be my father, he can't be my friend."

"What?" Clark asked.

"Dr. Glassman said he can't be my friend," Shaun replied.

"That's horrible," Clark said.

"I don't need Dr. Glassman to be my friend," Shaun said. "You're my friend, Max."

Shaun walked over to Clark and gave him a hug. Shaun could not see that Clark had a sad look on his face.

"I'm glad you're my friend," Shaun said. "I really need one."

At that moment, Benson's phone rang.

"Benson," Benson said as she answered.

"It's Rollins," Rollins said. "We have a visitor here in New York."

"Who?" Benson asked.

"Mildred Harietti," Rollins replied. "Constance's aunt."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dr. Glassman sat at his desk doing paperwork. There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dr. Glassman said.

Clark walked into the office.

"Aaron Glassman?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Dr. Glassman replied. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Clark replied. "Detective Max Clark. I've been on the Harietti case."

"What can I do for you?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"Over the course of this week, I've become best friends with Shaun," Clark said.

"Good for you," Dr. Glassman said.

"Look," Clark said. "I'm autistic too."

"Okay," Dr. Glassman said.

"I know how hard it is to make friends when you have autism," Clark said.

"What are you getting at?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"Shaun told me about how you don't want to be his friend," Clark said. "Why is that?"

"He wants to make his own decisions," Dr. Glassman said. "So I'm letting him."

"See," Clark said, "you didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did," Dr. Glassman said.

"You can still let people make their own decisions and still be their friend," Clark said. "That's how normal friendship works."

"I don't know how to be his friend without being his father," Dr. Glassman said.

"News flash!" Clark shouted. "You're not his father! Get over it!"

"Not his father!" Dr. Glassman shouted. "I took care of him from the time he was 14! I paid for his medical school! I got him this residency!"

"He appreciates that!" Clark shouted. "But you aren't his father! He hates fathers! His abused him!"

"I know!" Dr. Glassman shouted.

"Look!" Clark shouted. "Shaun deserves all the friends in the world!"

"Well, if you're really Shaun's best friend, you shouldn't be so concerned about me being his friend!" Dr. Glassman shouted.

"I'm moving to Long Beach!" Clark shouted.

"Why?" Dr. Glassman asked.

"I got promoted to Sergeant and the position is only available in Long Beach," Clark replied. "Before I leave, I want to make sure Shaun has friends."

"Well, I can't be his friend," Dr. Glassman said. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"You're a jerk," Clark said coldly. "You don't know how lucky you are to have Shaun in your life. Goodbye, Dr. ASSman."

"It's Glassman," Dr. Glassman said.

"I know what I said," Clark said as he walked out the door."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Benson sat at Shaun's table while Shaun sat on the couch. Shaun's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Shaun asked as he answered.

"Shaun Murphy," a voice said. "This is Constance Harietti."

"How did you get my number?" Shaun asked.

"I have my ways," Constance said.

"Why did you kill your family?" Shaun asked.

Benson got up and walked over to Shaun.

"Meet me at Guadalupe River Park in an hour," Constance said. "We will talk there. Bring Claire Browne."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Shaun hung up the phone and looked at Benson.

"Constance wants Claire and me to meet her at Guadalupe River Park in an hour," Shaun said.

An hour later, Shaun and Claire sat on a bench. Shaun nervously held his hands together.

"Shaun," Claire said. "It's going to be okay."

Shaun didn't respond.

Constance arrived and walked over to them.

"Hello," Constance said.

"Hello," Shaun said.

"Why did you want to see us?" Claire asked.

"I just wanted to explain to you why I did what I did," Constance replied.

"You're going to kill us," Shaun said. "Otherwise you wouldn't tell us."

"You know what, Shaun Murphy," Constance said taking out a gun. "You are too smart for your own good."

Shaun began taking heavy breaths. At that moment, Benson and Clark came out from hiding with their guns pointing at Constance.

"Police!" Benson shouted. "Drop the gun!"

Constance pointed her gun at them.

"Drop it or we will shoot!" Clark shouted.

Constance took her gun and held it to her head.

"No!" Benson screamed as Constance shot herself in the head, killing herself instantly.

Claire screamed and Shaun wrapped began breathing rapidly. Benson and Clark walked over to Shaun and Claire.

"Are you okay?" Benson asked.

"Yeah," Claire said in a scared tone. "I just want to go home."

Clark looked at Shaun.

"Shaun," Clark said calmly. "It's okay. Just relax. It's going to be okay."

The next day, Shaun and Clark sat at a table at the cafeteria and San Jose Saint Bonaventure eating pancakes.

"Thank you for having breakfast with me," Shaun said.

"You're welcome," Clark said. "Guess what. Shayna said yes. I'm getting married."

"Congratulations," Shaun said. "When's the wedding?"

"We're aiming for December," Clark replied. "You're invited."

"If I can," Shaun said.

"Listen," Clark said. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Shaun asked.

"I've been promoted to Sergeant," Clark said.

"Congratulations," Shaun said.

"However," Clark said, "the position is only available in Long Beach."

"And you're moving to Long Beach," Shaun said.

"Yes," Clark replied.

Shaun got up and began walking off. Clark stood up and immediately followed after Shaun.

"Oh no you don't," Clark said.

Clark followed Shaun outside.

"Shaun," Clark said. "Please don't walk away from me."

Shaun stopped and turned around. Clark could see the tears in Shaun's eyes.

"Please don't cry," Clark said. "We're still best friends."

"I'm just really going to miss you," Shaun said.

"Great," Clark said. "Now we're both crying."

Shaun and Clark shared a hug.

"I really hate hugs," Shaun said.

"Me too," Clark said.

"Be the best Sergeant you can be," Shaun said. "I hope you and Shayna are happy."

"Thank you," Clark said.

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice asked.

Shaun and Clark stopped hugging and looked over to see Benson.

"Hello, Olivia," Shaun said.

"I'm about to catch a plane back to New York," Benson said. "I just wanted to thank you guys for helping me before I go."

"You're welcome," Shaun said. "I'll miss you, Olivia."

"I'll miss you too," Benson said. "Shaun, good luck with your residency. Clark, good luck on your new position."

"Thanks, Olivia," Clark said.

 **New York City: Hours Later**

Benson arrived back at the Special Victims Unit and was greeted by Rollins.

"How was your flight?" Rollins asked.

"Long," Benson replied.

"Mildred Harietti is here to see you," Rollins said. "She's in your office."

Benson walked into her office where Mildred was waiting for her.

"Mildred Harietti," Benson said. "I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson."

"Hello, Olivia," Mildred said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?" Benson asked.

"I have a confession to make," Mildred said. "I killed my brother 14 years ago."

"What?" Benson asked.

"I cut his breaks," Mildred replied.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Benson asked.

"My brother was always my parents' favorite," Mildred replied. "I was jealous. It's been 14 years, but I know now I must come clean. My nieces are dead because of jealously and I must fess up to what I did. So I'm here to turn myself in."

"Place your hands behind your back," Benson said.

 **San Jose: The Next Day**

Clark and Shayna sat in chairs at the San Jose International Airport.

"Do you want a latte before our plane arrives, future Mrs. Clark?" Clark asked.

"Yes please," Shayna replied. "It'll relax me. I hate flying."

"Don't worry," Clark said. "It's only an hour flight."

Clark kissed Shayna on the cheek.

"I love you," Clark said.

"I love you too," Shayna said.

 **The End**


End file.
